1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle that can reduce influence by air resistance without having a cowling.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a number of straddle-type vehicles such as motorcycles use a cowling for covering a portion of a vehicle body to reduce air resistance or wind noise caused by the vehicle traveling through air. On the other hand, because of requirements from viewpoints of design, other straddle-type vehicles (for example, the so-called American-type straddle-type vehicles) that do not have such a cowling are widely provided (see, for example Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-89371(Page 2 and FIG. 1).
In general, straddle-type vehicles that have no cowling, i.e. American-type motorcycles etc., do not have a large cowling, because their cruising speed is low in comparison with other kinds of straddle-type vehicles, in addition to the requirements from the viewpoints of design.
However, if no cowling is used, even an American-type motorcycle has the problem of wind noise caused by air resistance while the vehicle travels through the air, or influence of wind pressure on the rider occurs, when a running speed increases beyond a certain speed.